


Bedside

by darling_pet



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You patiently wait for Lex to wake up in the hospital after being shot. That is, if he will wake up this time…
Relationships: Lex Luthor & Reader, Lex Luthor & You, Lex Luthor/Reader, Lex Luthor/You
Kudos: 4





	Bedside

Even as he lies there, unconscious and unmoving, he still has an air about him that he’s the most powerful person in the room. Forget about the doctors and nurses helping to keep him alive.

Lex Luthor is an all-powerful force.

Not even a gunshot wound (one of many in his relatively short life thus far) is a match for him.

He’s bound to wake up. Any time now.

You’ve been waiting by his hospital bed for days — no spikes or drops in his vitals. You wait patiently some more.

_Come on, Lex._

_Wake up._

A nurse offers you some water, but you politely decline. You’re not thirsty. You’re not hungry either. In fact, you’ve neither slept nor ate since Lex was admitted into urgent care. It’s as if nothing else mattered until you knew he’d be okay.

Part of you feels guilty for admiring his handsomeness even when he’s in this state, but you can’t help it. You’re always admiring things about him. Lex has been sure to call you out on it too, when he’s caught you staring previously. He knows how you feel about him, even though you’ve never actually confessed to having a thing for the morally suspect billionaire. But he knows, and he’s got you wrapped around his finger.

Clark, the rest of the Kents, and Chloe — they’ve all warned you about what Lex is capable of; what Luthors, in general, are capable of…

But the heart wants what the heart wants, doesn’t it?

Knowing he’s unconscious gives you the courage to reach out to hold his hand.

“I don’t know if you can hear me… probably not,” you say in a little more than a whisper. “But I would just really appreciate it if you could wake up, Lex. Things are falling apart without you. Okay, _I’m_ falling apart without you.”

As you bow your head, you feel a teardrop fall on the back of your hand.

“You’re much stronger than that, (Y/N). You should give yourself more credit.”

You gasp.

_He’s awake!_

“Lex, thank God! I thought you weren’t ever going to wake up!”

“Well, I think we both know a bullet can’t keep me down for long.” Lex gives a small laugh. “Maybe I’m invincible.”

You laugh too, until you realize you’re still holding onto his hand. You’re in the process of letting go when he holds on tighter.

“I’m glad you’re here for when I woke up,” he says.

“Hey, what are friends for?”

Lex looks at you differently, with a glint in his eye. He lifts your hand with his up to his lips, to where he kisses your knuckles.

“I’m glad I have someone as special as you on my side.”

A surge of excitement rushes through you, followed by a sudden calmness — a sense of belonging.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”


End file.
